


seeking

by howls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Changing Tenses, Crack, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/pseuds/howls
Summary: Draco and Harry are forced partners in potions class. There is a love potion involved.(It's a crack fic.)





	seeking

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in a draft for over a year. Have fun.

"Potter! Potter! Potter, _please_! Harry! Please! _I need you_!" Draco shouts as he bumps into nameless students that block him from Harry.

Harry slips in and out of the crowds with the fear plain as day on his face. Harry knew he shouldn't have partnered with Malfoy in potions. Now he has an even  _more_ obsessed Malfoy after him!

Lucius barely restrains himself from facepalming as he watched his son. He is not sure who he wants to kill first. Draco, for not realizing that his pug threw those ingredients into the potion. Harry, well, he always wants to kill Harry if just to get Draco to stop talking about the brat. Or Snape, for letting this play out.

Lucius watched as Draco almost grasp Potter's cloak before the boy punches him square on the nose then turning on his heel and taking off. Draco is on the ground for a total of ten seconds before he is up and after Potter, _again_.

"You have to admit, Lucius, this is quite amusing," Snape says from his left. The man has a smile tugging at his lips and his eyes are lit up with glee as he witnesses Draco embarrasses himself—and the Malfoy name.

Snape, first, it is, then.


End file.
